Cloud computing platforms may offer building, deployment and management functionality for different types of applications. A cloud computing platform can include many large scale data centers that typically comprise organized clusters of hardware running collections of software packages, such as web servers, database servers, and the like. A cloud computing platform can supply a set of hosted resources such as processors, operating systems, software and other components that can be made available to applications of clients of the cloud computing platform. Clients can request instantiation of the applications from a central server or management system. For example, a client may wish to set up and instantiate a virtual server from the cloud to create a storefront to market products or services. The user can lease or subscribe to the set of resources to build and run the instantiated applications using those predefined resources.